


Smile (because there's an angel in your arms)

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, This is cute as heck, Virgil is flustered boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: When Patton had kissed him, Virgil hadn't believed it was actually happening.And neither did Patton, for all that mattered.





	Smile (because there's an angel in your arms)

Patton’s eyes fluttered open. 

His lips were still tingling, they were still close- close enough to hear each other’s heartbeat and feel the others warm and frantic breathing against their skin. But, he still felt so distant from those soft lips, and the hands that had been caressing his cheek, from _Virgil_.

As his gaze, bright eyes sparkling, met Virgil’s mismatched one, he couldn’t stop a smile to etch on his face. Patton couldn’t stop himself from looking in those gorgeous eyes, even when Virgil didn’t maintain that contact, quickly looking away warmth spreading on his face with an adorable blush.

Looking at him, hand on his cheek, and expression as soft as ever, he truly couldn’t stop but observe, in awe, the man in front of him.

The hair, looking soft and a vibrant purple that reminded Patton of the electricity of a lightning bolt, fell on his face hiding one of his eyes. On his dark brown one, the same eye that seemed almost purple from how dark it was.

His other eye was a brilliant green, like leaves in spring and grass after it has rained. It was the day to the night.

And, even if makeup covered some of his face- eyeshadow hiding his ever present bags under his eyes- the fair skin, that bore acne Virgil always tries to hate, didn’t seem but more adorable. It was part of Virgil and it made him complete.

“You’re watching.”

The comment only made Patton’s smile wider as he tentacoli closed the distance again to press a kiss on the tip of Virgil’s nose. It made Virgil’s face even brighter.

“I am, angel.”

Virgil scrunched his nose involuntarily, which shouldn’t have made Patton squeal.

“Sorry- but, you are as nice as an angel!”

That helped make Virgil more flustered, which was delightful but it also meant that Virgil felt the urge to himself, to escape or to run. All he did, though, was hide his face in Patton’s crook of the neck.

It was the first thing that made Patton properly blush. A tiny action, that from Virgil, spoke volumes.

He still couldn’t quite believed what had just happened. And how much trust Virgil had given him.

“S-so now what?” 

Virgil’s voice was barely a whisper, but it sent a shiver of restlessness through Patton's body, resulting in him starting to play with a few strands of Virgil’s hair.

He didn’t know the answer to the question, and it made Patton’s heart ache for the answer like it had never done before. All he had wanted, for months now, was to be close to Virgil, and now he was. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I love you and- I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Gosh, I wish you didn’t feel forced to do anything and could just be happy. You should do what makes you happy, even if I don’t- even if I’m not in plan.”

He offered a smile, the edges kind of too tired and too sad to be a completely genuine smile of joy. “I can survive a rejection, pumpkin.”

Virgil’s eyes snapped back towards Patton, firey and burning, replacing the now ever present warmth in them.

“I don’t want you to survive because of a rejection that will never ever happen.” The sentence was spoken softly, shyly even, but, the result was just as powerful.

The smile that appeared on Patton’s face was bright, burning with hope and enthusiasm. Virgil, though, had only a couple seconds to register the smile before two arms were around him in a hug that reminded him of home.

As he hugged Patton back a smaller, but not less bright, smile appeared on Virgil’s face.

And, they didn’t stop smiling.


End file.
